


Noiz's Ultimate Fantasy

by lilyofcydonia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dress Up, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyofcydonia/pseuds/lilyofcydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides to fulfill Noiz's ultimate fantasy and dress up like a rabbit. He thinks he looks ridiculous; Noiz, however, feels diferently. <br/>PWP set after Noiz's re:connect route</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noiz's Ultimate Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Noiao drama CD was released, so I apologise for any minor inconsistencies. I've wanted to write a fic where Aoba dresses as a bunny ever since I played Noiz's re:connect route, but I never got around to it until recently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I’m not coming out,” Aoba shouted. His voice was muffled behind the door that separated himself and Noiz, who was growing steadily more irritated with every protest. He had been standing in the hallway for at least a quarter of an hour now, trying to persuade the other boy to at least open the door. So far it was unsuccessful, but curiosity had gotten the better of him, and his stubborn nature would not let him give up so easily.   
“Just come outside!” Noiz demanded bluntly. “You’re the one who came up with this goddamn idea.”  
“But this isn’t what I was expecting!” Aoba cried, also clearly exasperated by the situation at hand. “I look ridiculous!”   
Noiz let out a short laugh. “I know you don’t,” he said in a softer tone.   
“You haven’t even seen me.”  
“I don’t need to.” Silence fell for a moment, but it was soon broken by the sound of a lock turning. The door opened by a tiny fraction, and Noiz knew that this was an invitation. He took a moment to prepare himself before pushing the door open fully and taking a step inside. 

The sight in front of him rooted his feet to the ground. He stared at Aoba, half in surprise, half in deep awe, as the blue-haired boy perched on the side of the bed, face bright red and scowling with embarrassment. He was wearing a pair of white thigh-high stockings topped with frilly lace and a pastel pink bow that was entangled in the pale folds. His crotch was (barely) covered by a translucent fabric that wrapped tightly around his genitals, exposing the outline of his dick. Blue hair poked out from the top of the panties, their colour intensified by the white material that surrounded them. The rest of Aoba’s body was bare, save for a collar made from white lace and pink ribbon tied firmly around his neck. The feature that drew the most attention from Noiz, however, was the pair of white, fluffy bunny ears that protruded from Aoba’s blue hair. A short breath left Noiz as his eyes thoroughly scanned his partner’s body. “Aoba,” he whispered almost subconsciously.   
“I know, I look ridiculous,” he replied, eyes fixed towards the floor.  
“Aoba,” Noiz whispered again, this time taking a step forwards.   
“I’ll just take it off,” Aoba sighed as he began to stand up. “I never should have-”

His next words were cut off as Noiz abruptly sprang forwards and pushed his lips against Aoba’s. He felt the older boy stiffen in surprise, then soften as he leaned in towards him. Noiz could feel that Aoba’s face was warm with embarrassment, and his too was growing warm but for an entirely different reason. Their tongues began to wrap around each other, and their saliva made lewd noises that went straight to Noiz’s groin. With a moan, he pushed his boyfriend down on to the bed so that he was straddling him, and Aoba let out a soft gasp. “So fucking hot,” he murmured against Aoba’s lips as he pressed his upper body against Aoba’s. As desire began to take him over, he pressed his half-hard dick against the other boy’s. This earned him a soft moan from Aoba, whose hands were now unbuttoning Noiz’s shirt and exploring the exposed parts of his chest. He rubbed himself against Aoba again, this time moaning himself. As Aoba’s hands moved lower, Noiz pulled away to remove his clothes, which were getting in the way. Still straddling his boyfriend, he quickly pulled off the unbuttoned shirt, wriggled out of his pants and flung them both to the floor. He looked at Aoba who laid underneath him, his face red, his chest rising and falling with every desperate breath of air he drew, his golden eyes gazing up at him with desire so intense, it seemed to spill over the edges. The sight was so erotic that it rendered Noiz helpless. “Goddamnit,” he murmured as he plunged his mouth upon Aoba’s once more, this time with even more intensity. This boy was making him lose every ounce of self-control he once had, and he didn’t even want it back. He wanted to succumb entirely to the paradise that Aoba brought, even if it meant losing total control of himself. 

Noiz’s hands slowly drifted downwards on Aoba’s heavily moving chest. He took his time as he savoured every touch, every sensation that filled him so intensely. His fingertips traced the outline of his collarbone, and drifted down on to his nipple. He delicately stroked the pink flesh, drawing small, precise circles into the skin, which made Aoba arch his back against the soft fabric of the bed. Next, he brought his fingers over Aoba’s stomach, stroking the muscles that grew tense with anticipation. Painfully slowly, he continued to move his touch until it sat just above the blue tuft that surrounded his panties. He could feel Aoba’s breathing get erratic as he steadily ran his fingers nearer to his crotch. Aoba pulled away from the kiss, pressing his head against the bed with a pained expression on his face. He whimpered Noiz’s name helplessly. Noiz smirked; he enjoyed watching his boyfriend unravel like this. He slid his fingers under the elastic of the underwear and softly stroked Aoba’s growing length, who moaned and arched his back at the contact. He gave it another stroke, this time gripping harder. The tip of his dick now poked out of the top of his panties, and precum began to ooze on to his stomach. It was an incredibly arousing sight, and Noiz felt his own dick throb. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of Aoba’s panties and pulled down so that his dick lay bare against his pale stomach. He moved himself down so that he was kneeling on the floor, his head above Aoba’s crotch, and looked upwards at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with intense longing. The gaze pierced through Noiz like a ray of light going straight to his groin, and unable to resist any longer, he grasped Aoba’s dick and began to slide it in to his mouth. 

Noiz felt Aoba shudder at the sudden and intense contact, and he lowered his mouth further. Aoba’s hips jerked upwards, pressing the tip of his dick to the back of Noiz’s throat. The feeling was unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant. “Noiz,” Aoba whimpered, as the younger boy began to move his head up and down his dick. The movement was slow at first, as he concentrated on every stroke, moving his tongue across the underside, savouring every single taste that Aoba had. Noiz wanted to explore every single inch of him and take his time to remember every detail. Aoba, however, grew more and more irritated at the lack of intensity, and began to move his hips with every stroke. Noiz complied with the unspoken request, moving his head faster and pressing his lips tighter around his dick with every movement. Aoba let out strained noises, each one going straight to Noiz’s arousal. “Oh, God, Noiz,” Aoba cried as the boy continued to move his head faster. The desperate pleads lead Noiz to reach downwards and stroke his own dick. He moaned against Aoba, with the vibration causing the older boy to jerk his hips even harder this time. Being the one to drive Aoba to this state of lust made Noiz feel powerful, a feeling that he craved whenever he was having sex with Aoba. Taken over by this sensation, Noiz pulled his mouth away from Aoba’s dick and moved back on top of the boy, who looked at him disappointedly. He leaned down so that his mouth brushed against his boyfriend’s ear. He could feel Aoba breathing heavily beneath him, his rising chest brushing against his own. “Turn over,” Noiz commanded with a smirk. He felt Aoba stiffen beneath him.   
“Noiz, I…”   
“Do it,” Noiz said sternly as he rose above the older boy, “or I’ll do it for you.” At this, Aoba swiftly turned so that he was laying on his front. Noiz could now see that on the back of the white panties was a small, fluffy rabbit tail. He let out a short laugh, and ran it beneath his fingers. 

“Get on your knees,” Noiz commanded, and Aoba did as he was told. Noiz leant over the older boy so that their bodies were pressed closely together. He moaned against Aoba’s skin at the contact and continued to rub himself against Aoba’s backside, pressing deep kisses on to his neck. “I want you so fucking badly,” Noiz murmured, his hips moving faster as arousal continued to build within him. The sensation was immense, but it was not enough. He wanted to bury himself within Aoba entirely, be enveloped by the older boy until he couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Then you can have me,” Aoba replied breathily. Noiz smirked, and pulled himself away from the older boy. He reached over to the nearby bedside table, picked up a bottle of lube and squirted it on to his hand, rubbing it so that it coated his fingers.   
“Noiz, please,” Aoba protested at the lack of contact. Noiz immediately complied, hooking his fingers under the top of the white panties and pulling them down so hard that he thought he heard the elastic snap. He didn’t care about this in the slightest; all that encircled his mind was Aoba. He slid a coated finger in to Aoba, who slightly jerked at the contact but did not complain. Slowly, he inserted another finger, and Aoba immediately tensed up, his back arching outwards. He didn’t make a sound, however, so Noiz began to move his fingers, stretching them out, pulling them backwards and forwards until his boyfriend had loosened. He angled his thrusts so that they hit Aoba’s prostate on each stroke. The older boy was now moaning, his body shaking from each pleasurable touch, his knees almost giving way – but still staying upright, just as Noiz had told him to. Seeing Aoba become so wrecked at his own hands was driving Noiz insane with lust. 

“More,” Aoba cried as the younger boy continued to thrust his fingers inside him. Unable to resist any longer, he quickly slid them out and wrapped them around his upright dick, covering it in the lube that remained on his fingers. As he positioned himself against Aoba’s entrance, the older boy pushed backwards impatiently. Slowly, Noiz began to bury himself inside of the other boy. Aoba cried out as he pushed deeper, throwing his head back. Noiz grabbed his hips, pressing his fingers into the boy’s pale skin as he pushed all of the way in, letting out a cry himself. The feeling was so intense, he thought he might burst. “Jesus, Aoba,” he stuttered as his breathing grew evermore erratic. The other boy was swallowing him whole – not only his body, but also his soul. It was too much; he was in ecstasy.   
“Noiz,” Aoba moaned breathily as he pushed himself back against Noiz, who was lost in paradise. “Move.”   
The intensity of the feeling that surrounded Noiz had blanked his mind and caused him to stay frozen in his place. Snapping back to reality, he pulled himself out, then slammed back in to Aoba again, who cried out at the sudden movement. 

“So fucking perfect,” Noiz murmured as he continued to move in and out of Aoba. “You’re my rabbit,” he said, barely even aware of the words escaping his mouth.   
“I’m your rabbit,” Aoba repeated uncertainly, as if he were trying to clarify Noiz’s words.   
Noiz reached forwards and gripped Aoba’s dick. He began to thrust his hand in time with his hips, causing Aoba’s movements underneath him to become more exaggerated.   
“I’m gonna fuck you like you’re my pet,” Noiz growled as he lunged in to Aoba.   
“Oh God, Noiz,” Aoba cried as he frantically moved his hips against the younger boy. Noiz knew that he was completely wrecking him, and my God, did he love that feeling.   
“You’re mine,” he cried out. “Tell me!”   
“I’m yours! All of me belongs to you! Fuck, Noiz,” Aoba shouted. Hearing him say this caused Noiz to lose any remnants of control he maintained over himself. Aoba had taken him over until he was all that was left of him, and that’s all Noiz wanted, all he ever wanted. The feeling of being enveloped entirely by Aoba was too much for him to handle, and yet it was pure bliss.   
“Fuck, Aoba, you’re so perfect, and you’re mine,” Noiz murmured, thrusting harder and faster in to the other boy, still tightly gripping his dick which was wet with precum.  
“Noiz, I’m…” Aoba cried out, moving passionately beneath the younger boy. “I’m gonna…”   
Noiz moaned, unable to even form words as he began to speed up his rhythm, hitting Aoba harder and harder with every thrust, tightening his grip on Aoba’s dick. He heard the younger boy cry out as a wet liquid coated Noiz’s hand. Aoba jerked his hips forwards with a ferocious intensity that tipped Noiz over the edge, too.   
“Aoba,” he cried out over and over again as he thrust forwards, pushing himself in as far as his body would let him. As he came inside of Aoba, his mind turned blank at the intense pleasure that shook his entire body to the core. Eventually, the bliss began to fade and his movements gradually slowed. 

As he was bought back to reality, Noiz saw Aoba was visibly exhausted, his body limp beneath him. He pulled out and let go of the other boy, who immediately collapsed against the bed. Noiz sat himself next to him, and softly stroked the bunny ears that somehow remained on top of his head. Aoba turned his head towards him, a look of subtle contentment on his face.   
“So you don’t think I look ridiculous?” he asked. Noiz laughed, and brought his hand down to Aoba’s cheek, tracing circles into the pale skin.   
“Surely you already know the answer to that,” he said softly as he bent over and gave the boy a gentle kiss. He pulled away, and settled back down on to the soft bed. He knew that Aoba had complete control over him, but that didn’t matter anymore. He trusted this man with everything he had; he would do anything for him without a moment’s hesitation, and with no regrets. Noiz’s life was in Aoba’s hands. He didn’t mind though, as he knew Aoba felt the same about him.   
“Noiz?” Aoba’s voice brought him back from his train of thoughts.  
“What?” he asked softly.   
“I’m yours.” Noiz smiled to himself as he continued to stroke Aoba’s cheek.   
“I am yours, too.”


End file.
